Hosts
by zarterpwns
Summary: Carter's day just took a nosedive. Zia just kissed him and told him derpressing news. He's feeling sad, and who comes to brighten up his day? No one else but Horus! Corus one-shot (may turn into chapter story depending on the reviews.)


_**Hello my dears! I'm back with a one-shot because I was home alone and bored. Not because I was feeling like an amazingly fabulous person, no, because I was home alone and scared out of my wits because I watched a horror movie in the middle of the night on Halloween in my pitch-black room alone. Yep, I've been scared to be alone since then, and if I am I'm either screwed or I end up sliding alone the wall with my back to it and looking like I'm a squirrel on speed. Like a ninja. Anyways, the inspiration came from an assignment I had to write for Science today since we went on a field trip. Only highlight of that trip was throwing acorns at a tin roof when a girl who I hate with every fiber of my being was hiding under there after we were told a ghost story. Win. Anyways, you don't care about my life, so, on with the story! Btw, I PROMISE I will write a story with normal couples, but I'm writing my favorites right now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I no own. No own. You can tell because the couples would be way more screwed up. **_

(Carter's POV)

**I have nothing to say. Nothing.**

I think I'm in shock. No, I'm not in shock, I can tell. My brain would be blank and it sure as heck isn't blank right now. My brain, which is annoying me to no end, will not shut up, running around with "OHMYGODSTHISISNOTHAPPENNING"s and "WHYDIDTHISHAPPENTOME"s.

All because of Zia. Zia and her random decision to kiss me. It's not that she's bad or anything, but it's just that I'm not interested in her. I'm in love with a tall, dark-skinned, falcon-face-shaved-into-his-hair god. If you haven't figured that out yet, it's Horus. Yeah, I know, it's weird and all, but come on, give me a break! I was hosting him for the God's sakes!

How was I NOT supposed to fall in love with him?! He shared my head, got into my most secret spaces and influenced my every move! YOU try having to deal with that and not fall in love! Anyways, back to the situation at hand. I kind of freaked and pushed her away from me, stumbling back and tripping over an ottoman. Nice, huh?

She gave me a confused look and walked over to me. Kneeling next to where I was sprawled half on the floor, half on the ottoman. "Carter, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked me, concern gleaming in her eyes. Good Gods, if she was any more ignorant… "I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Just a little… winded." '_Winded! What the heck does that mean?!_' She gave me a funny look and helped me up. I stood up on shaky legs and was about to try and bolt again when she grabbed my arm in a vice grip. "Tell me what's really wrong, Carter." She demanded. I'm really glad I'm gay right now, because judging by my sister, Zia, all of our trainees, and all of the female magicians in the House of Life, all women are demanding and a little frightening.

I sighed. "Well, the thing is… I'mgay." I blurted out. She looked shocked for a second, and then dropped my arm. She then proceeded to stare at me for a few more minutes. I stood there nervously, wondering how she would take it when she finally spoke. "I should have known." She whispered. "Wait, Zia, how could you have known? I didn't even know until-"

"Until you hosted Horus." She interrupted. "Horus has that effect on his hosts. Only the smartest and most strong-willed can avoid falling prey to Horus's charms. He is strong, handsome, intelligent, crafty, everything and more a normal person pictures as their soul mate. Don't feel bad Carter, but Horus chooses who he does by who he thinks is the easiest to fall prey to his charms. Wait it out for a few days and it will pass."

I just stood there. I can't believe this is happening. She just explained every reason why I fell in love with Horus and said that I'm only one in a long line of many. My brain can't process this and decides to shut down some other functions it deems insignificant to try. Which explains my random collapse. Zia automatically dropped to the floor and asked if I was okay, but could barely hear her. I nodded, reflex, and she stared at me for a few more minutes before saying she was going to go back to the First Nome for a while. She smiled at me and walked out the door, but I didn't move.

Maybe five minutes later I got up and walked to my bedroom. The whole time I was trying to process what this meant. Zia said that they fell prey to Horus' charms, but it didn't mean anything. Like they liked him for the time they were hosting him then went back to whoever it was before Horus invaded their personal space. It wasn't like that with me. I knew this wouldn't pass with only a few days.

Horus was on my mind constantly and no matter what I did, nothing made him leave it. I hated the fact that I had fallen in love with someone who wanted me only for my body (Not like that). I had lain down on my bed and curled up into a ball, silently berating myself. I heard a slight noise behind me and groaned. "Sadie, if you don't mind I would rather be left alone right now." Then the bed dipped under the weight of another body and I heard a deep chuckle. "It is not Sadie." A deep voice that I would recognize a million miles away said.

"Horus." I breathed. I turned over and faced him, realizing my mistake immediately. He was dressed in blue jeans, red Converse high-tops, and a white shirt with the sleeves cut off. I sucked in my breath as he smiled down at me and everything I ever learned suddenly left my brain, leaving me a drooling shell of a person. "W-why are you here?" I asked him.

'_Score! Now, let's try getting the next sentence out with no stuttering._' He smiled wider. "I am King of the Gods, am I not?" He asked. "I can go wherever I want, whenever I want, with whoever I want." At that last statement he smirked down at me and I blushed. "U-m, ah." I said.

'_Nice going, Carter._' He then grinned at my inability to speak. "What is the matter, Bast got your tongue?" He asked. "No, I can talk." I said, sitting up straight.

"What I meant when I asked you why you here was why, out of all the places in the world, would you show up in my bedroom?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking him straight in the eye. He chuckled at that. "Well, why wouldn't I? You are my favorite host." He stated. I just stared at him. "W-what?" I asked him. "You, Carter, are my favorite out of all of the hosts I have had. I feel a… I guess you would call it a bond towards you."

We stared at each other for a few minutes before the unexpected happened. Somehow, one minute we're sitting there talking with each other, the next we're in each other's arms, kissing like there's no tomorrow. I was sitting on his lap with my arms around his neck and he had his arms around my waist, pulling me as close to his body as was physically possible. We kissed with a heated frenzy, clinging to each other as if we were the other's life-line. We eventually broke apart and separated, both of us gasping. I sat there in a daze until Horus spoke. "Carter, forgive me, I did not mean to do this." He said.

He stood up and started walking towards the door before my brain finally caught up with what was happening. "Wait!" I gasped, grasping his arm. "Wait. I… I liked it." I said, looking at the floor sheepishly.

Horus gazed at me for a few seconds then pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. "Carter, I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that this will end with me breaking your heart because you were just here to pass the time until something better came along. Well, Carter, I am here to say something that may shock you. I love you. I would never break your heart or hurt you in any way, shape, or form, unless I lose my mind. Please believe me." He said.

I stared into his mismatched eyes, getting slightly light-headed from the effect they had on me, but also spotting things like compassion shining in them. In a bought of bravery I leaned up and pulled his face towards mine, locking our lips in a kiss that expressed everything I wanted to tell him. It was sweet, loving, kind, and I loved everything about it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I melted into his body for the second time that day. I can't believe any of this is possible.

We broke away and stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. At least until Sadie burst into my room. She opened the door saying, "Carter, if you don't get your bloody butt- Oh my gods!" and stared at us. I blushed and Horus smirked. Then Sadie slowly started smiling.

"Well," She said. "Looks like someone finally got their knight in shining armor." I blushed deeper and slapped Horus on the arm when he started laughing. He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand. I looked confused at him before he started pulling me out the door.

"Horus, no!" I said, struggling against his grip. "Nope." He replied without looking back. I dug my feet into the carpet and stopped Horus for a split second. This was about how long it took for him to sling me over his shoulder. I gasped and started hitting him on the back while trying to kick his front. He just laughed and ran down the stairs.

He then placed me on the ground and planted a huge kiss on my lips. RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE TRAINEES. He pulled away when the need for air grew too strong and I fell against him while he smirked at all the stunned faces. I smiled into his chest. This was going to work out. I could just tell.

_**Thank you for reading this through and please tell me what you think. It's my third story, I think I can handle a flame or two now. As long as it's about my writing, not about the pairing being yaoi. With that being said, I bid you all farewell! Or ado. Whatever! **_

_**3,**_

_**zp.**_


End file.
